


Take me home

by LadyBones_92



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Missing Scene, Post-Season/Series 11
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBones_92/pseuds/LadyBones_92
Summary: "Strinse un pò di più la presa, respirando a pieni polmoni quel profumo che sapeva di cannella, di casa e di vecchi ricordi. Dio, come gli era mancata [...]"





	Take me home

 

 

L'aveva vista.

Era lì, in piedi nel bel mezzo del fottutissimo nulla con indosso una semplice camicia da notte bianca. I capelli biondi che le ricadevano lungo le spalle e lo sguardo e lo sguardo perso. 

L'aveva sentita chiedere aiuto, per questo si era precipitato nella sua direzione senza neanche prestare realmente attenzione al suono di quella voce. Aveva semplicemente agito d'istinto perché se qualcuno gridava aiuto tu ti muovevi, punto. 

Se, però, avesse prestato un po' di attenzione in più - forse - sarebbe stato preparato a quello che si sarebbe trovato davanti.

A lei.

L'aveva fissata per quella che gli era parsa un'eternità, gli occhi leggermente socchiusi. Sapeva che, in quel momento, la sua espressione sorpresa aveva finito per tradirlo, ma non era riuscito a impedirselo. Per la miseria, aveva appena scampato la fine del mondo e - adesso - quello. 

Si era praticamente autoimposto di non sbattere le palpebre. Avrebbe voluto, ma la paura che potesse vederla svanire da un momento all'altro sotto il suo sguardo senza riuscire a trattenerla con sé, aveva avuto la meglio. Lo aveva visto succedere fin troppe volte, più di quante ne potesse realmente sopportare. 

"Mamma?"

Lo aveva sussurrato piano, un filo di incertezza nella voce. Lei era rimasta lì immobile, probabilmente molto più spaventata di lui in quel momento. Alla fine, però, gli aveva sorriso.

Uno di quei suoi sorrisi che a lui piacevano tanto, ma che non era più abituato a vedere. Dio - si sorprendeva persino di riuscire ancora a ricordarselo. Eppure era lì, nascosto in mezzo a tutti quei ricordi. Stipato in un angolino, al sicuro, che di tanto in tanto gli piaceva rispolverare nonostante tutto. 

Nessuno dei due si era azzardato a fare un passo avanti. Avrebbero anche potuto sacrificarsi per il resto del mondo, ancora e ancora, ma quel passettino verso di lei, al momento, era troppo anche per lui. 

Fu solo quando la vide allungare una mano nella sua direzione che decise, finalmente, di muoversi. Insomma, aveva pure sempre sconfitto la more - letteralmente - cosa c'era più spaventoso di quello?

Riuscì a trovare la risposta a quella domanda nell'esatto momento in cui si ritrovò avvolto tra le braccia di sua madre. Era stupido - lo sapeva - ma quella era, in assoluto, la cosa più spaventosa che avesse mai sperimentato. 

Da un momento all'altro, sarebbe potuto scomparire tutto quanto e a lui non sarebbe minimamente importato. Se a scomparire, però, sarebbe stata la persona che teneva stretta in quel momento - lo sapeva - il suo cuore non avrebbe retto.

Non di nuovo.

Strinse un po' di più la presa, respirando a pieni polmoni quel profumo che sapeva di cannella, di casa e di vecchi ricordi. Dio, come gli era mancata - pensò senza riuscire a impedirsi di sorridere, mentre una lacrima dispettosa scivolava via lungo la sua guancia. 

"Portami a casa, Dean."

No, probabilmente il suo cuore non avrebbe retto in ogni caso, ma per una volta - una soltanto - andava bene così.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Causa l'ora tarda, lo studio e lo scorso finale di stagione mi sono ritrovata a scrivere questa shot per il semplice bisogno   
> di scriverla. E' una shot con davvero poche pretese che mi ritrovo a condividere anche qui con voi. Spero possa piacervi.  
> A presto,  
> LadyBones.


End file.
